Instrumental picks have been ubiquitously used with stringed instruments throughout history. In modern times, picks have largely taken a flat triangular form with a wider proximal end tapering toward a narrower distal end for contact with the instrumental strings.
While the instrumental pick has been commonly used in its present form, there are many problems that arise with this design. For example, instrumental picks can be slippery.
Further, it can be difficult to keep the instrumental pick at a 90-degree angle between the direction of the thumb, and the longitudinal direction of the pick. Yet further, it can be difficult to keep the amount of the tip of the pick that is exposed consistent.
Previous designs attempt to reduce slippage by providing a rough textured surface at the center of where the thumb contacts the pick. Although textured surfaces may provide surface grip, they all but fail to provide any leverage or gripping edge. Also, textured surfaces largely fail to orient the pick properly or ensure the proper amount of exposed distal end.
Other previous designs have included thumb picks that wrap around the thumb. These thumb picks can solve the problem of positioning and grip but do so at the expense of usability since it is difficult to transition between a thumb pick and a finger-style method of plucking strings during different parts of a given song.
Solutions have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, there remains a considerable need for a simple and cost effective solution providing proper orientation, proper positioning, and effective grip of an instrumental pick.